


Through Sickness and in Health

by fandomscombine



Series: Oliver Wood x Reader Oneshots [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Love, Oliver Wood Fluff, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Quidditch, Sick Character, Wholesome, sick boyfriend, sick oliver wood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26663752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomscombine/pseuds/fandomscombine
Summary: Taking care of a sick Oliver Wood
Relationships: Oliver Wood/Reader
Series: Oliver Wood x Reader Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1940143
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Through Sickness and in Health

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided to post my fanfic works here as well, since they would be easier to find her on AO3 with their tagging system and all than on tumblr, where once it's covered by newer fics/posts it'll be harder to find.
> 
> A super quick Oliver fluff piece I spontaneously wrote to be a quick fix for my need of more Oliver Wood x Reader fics!  
> I hope you all like it and I'd love to hear what you think of it!
> 
> Original date posted on Tumblr: July 10 2018  
> My Tumblr is : @fandomscombine  
> Here's a link to my tumblr Masterlist: https://fandomscombine.tumblr.com/post/175340635759/masterlist

‘Ollie, I know you love Quidditch more than anything but this is just ridiculous!’ you pointed out.

Oliver who was struggling to gear stopped to look at you in the eye. ‘Babe, you know that’s not true. I love you above all else.’

‘Oh come on! Now you’re just changing the subject!’ you said, knowing him too well.

And as to prove his point, Oliver came to hug you from behind. ‘Maybe I am. But I am serious about you being the number one in my life.’ Resting his head on your shoulder and kissing your neck.

‘I love you too Oliver.’

Turning to face him you cup his cheek ‘And I want to keep you safe from all harm.’ Moving your hand to his forehead. ‘Even from the small ones, like the flu.’

‘But the team—‘

‘The team would understand that their captain would need time to recover from sickness. Besides, you’ve been training them all week, day and night. Don’t you think they deserve some rest too?’

‘Fine.’ Leaning his head against your hand. ‘But I want you here with me y/n.’

‘Don’t worry, I will be. Through sickness and in health’ You promised, guiding him to lay down on the bed.

‘Thank you y/n.’ Oliver couldn’t help but smile.

‘Anything for you.’ You kissed him before you left to find some medicine for you sick boyfriend.


End file.
